


[ART] USM: Team Classic

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [3]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel TRN123, Nova (Comics), Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Chibi, Cute, Earth-TRN123, Gen, Kawaii, team classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to draw chibis, and who better than Ultimate Spider-Man's Team Classic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] USM: Team Classic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on DA:  
> http://jessyni.deviantart.com

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheap store brand gel pens, .7mm mechanical pencil on printer paper.
> 
> I wanted to practice drawing chibi and who better than Ultimate Spider-Man's, 'Team Classic'? I was really annoyed at the lack of any and all skin tones with the gel pens, but at least I got to use glitter pens on Nova. I need more practice drawing, blarg. 
> 
> Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova (c) Marvel Comics.


End file.
